Tangled in magic
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: Lucy has spent the 17 years of her life living in a tall tower in a forest, secluded from the outside world. Watching the clear blue skies, and solid grounds and streaming waters from her spot at the window, she dreams of going into the outside world one day. Little does she know her life is about to take a turn for the better when a pink haired stranger ends up in her room. AU


**A/N: Hello there fellow NaLu fans. This is, for me, my first AU ever! I am quite excited about this and I hope you will have a little consideration with my grammar. English is not my native language ^^'' I seriously need a beta reader.**

**Well, as you may have already deduced from the title, this fic has been based on Disney's movie Tangled, which was based on the Fairy Tale Rapunzel. If you've watched the movie then you'll understand the storyline a bit more, though this is pretty much my own original take on it with our famous Fairy Tail pairing. **

**I hope you enjoy the read. Here you have the first chapter!**

**Amount of words without A/N: 2087**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Fairy Tail and its characters don't belong to me. Otherwise I would've made NaLu canon since long loooong ago :D They all belong to Hiro Tro- *ahem* Mashima.**

* * *

**Tangled in magic**

The young lady stared at the stranger who had just come in through her window. Feelings of fear and curiosity swelled up in the pit of her stomach as she admired this person's features. Just before, she had made sure to hit this stranger to unconsciousness with her frying pan. So the young man just laid there peacefully on the ground face-down. It was for her the very first time to see an outsider. She had heard countless times that the outside world was a way too dangerous place for her to live in, and also that it was because of that that her father, Jose, always kept her inside this high tower. Therefore there was no mistaking it that this young man was a dangerous one. He had striking pink hair and a white and scaled scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a pair of brown boots, brown pants and a blue blouse.

Leaving that aside. The blonde lady was currently having a debate with herself on what she was supposed to do with the stranger. An idea suddenly struck her; she decided to lock him up in her closet.

But how was she going to carry him there? She started dragging him towards her closet with a lot of difficulty. Her pet, Plue, tried his best to help her out but stumbled everytime and stood up again to help her out again. After finally arriving at her destination, she shoved him in her closet and closed the door as quickly as possible so he wouldn't fall out. She made sure the door was closed securely and wiped off some sweat from her forehead with one hand.

"Phew. Now that has been taken care of," she said to both herself and to Plue as she smiled proudly. And once again she gasped in surprise as another idea invaded her head. Her eyes widened in realisation as she thought about the one possibility to get to the outside world. It had always been her dream to finally leave this tower and to explore whatever was out there. All she could do was look out her window every day and dream of one day also being out there. But on the other hand she didn't want to get attacked by dangerous people, as her father always told her she would. Suddenly she felt fear creep up her stomach.

"But even so. I can already take care of myself, right?" As she whispered this she looked back at her locked closet and then at the frying pan still in one of her hands.

"Puun!" Plue, her pet dog, who strangely enough looked more like a little snowman, agreed with her.

"Then it's decided! Next time he comes here I will prove to my dad that I'm strong enough!" Once again she smiled proudly to herself.

"Puun!"

Suddenly something shiny on the floor caught her attention. She stepped closer to it and kneeled down to pick it up. It was a silver object with emeralds embended in it. She admired the object in her hand for a few seconds then put it around her arm, thinking that it might perhaps be a bracelet.

"Puun, puuun!" Plue twirled around, swaying with his little arms.

The young lady chuckled. She then put the object on top of her golden hair and admired herself in the mirror. She eyed her reflection in awe as she felt how right the object felt on her head.

"Puuun!"

She twirled around, thinking the thing perfectly fit her. She now wondered if the stranger had stolen it from somewhere...

"Lucy, dear! Will you put down your hair and pull me up?" The voice of her father hit her out of her daze. She felt her insides swell up as she thought about what she was going to tell him when he came here! She would finally be able to explore the outside world!

She bounced happily towards the open window, dragging her incredibly long hair along with her. She threw her hair out of the window and fastened it aroud a hook hanging just above her window on the outer wall. She felt the pressure of her father who had fastened himself on her hair, she immediately started pulling him up with all her might, ignoring the severe pain. It was heavy, sure, but throughout the years she had already grown used to it. It was a wonder how she didn't have any muscles yet. She pulled and pulled until her father set foot on the window pane. He brushed his clothes off with his hands and jumped onto the floor, and set down a basket full of fruits and vegetables down on the floor. He looked her over with a disapproving look.

"My dear Lucy. You could have been faster. That was incredibly slow. Don't you have any consideration for your old father?" He told her in a low but yet dangerous voice, sending goosegumps throughout her body.

Said Lucy simply stared at the ground and then looked him in the eye, "I am sorry, father, I will try to be faster the next time." And with this said she faked a smile. Her hair was still fastened around the hook, so she quickly moved over to unhook it. Her head hurt a bit when she did this. She sighed and then turned around to face her father who was walking in circles around her room, inspecting it. Then something struck her mind. The mysterious man! She should tell her father about it!

"Father!-" She was interrupted by her father walking up to her in a fast pace and snatching the fragile object from her head.

"What is this supposed to mean? Where did you get this from?!" His voice was demanding as he glared down at the object now in his hand and then back at Lucy. Though he didn't wait for an answer as he was already opening her drawers and searching every corner of her room.

"Father! Let me explain, please!" Lucy, shaken out of her initial shock, yelled out in exhasperation. Plue, who had been hiding behind Lucy's leg this whole time, took the opportunity to run and hide under the huge bed.

Her father turned around to face her, his eyes filled with an emotion she instantly recognized; it was fear. What was he so afraid of? She watched as he let out a sigh and approached her. He reached out a hand and intertwined his fingers between her long and blonde locks, almost in a protective manner. As he then started talking in a sweet voice. "Lucy, my dear. I am sorry for my outburst earlier. Please do tell me where you got this crown from."

_So the thing was called a crown, hm._

Where was she going to start? She felt a bubble of excitement arise in the pit of her stomach. Her father slowly removed his fingers from her locks and smiled down at her sweetly.

"Well, you see, father, I wanted to ask you if maybe you would let m-" Her speech was interrupted and her eyes widened when suddenly she saw the man, whom she had knocked out earlier, make his way out of her closet. He was clutching the back of his head with one hand and still seemed to be a little drowsy from the enormous hit. Her father, by luck's chance, didn't seem to have noticed this as he urged her to go on. Then, Lucy realized something. She needed to get her father out of here as fast as possible. If he saw that the young man was still doing fine then it was for sure that he would never ever grant her request to go see the outside world. She watched as the pink-haired man rubbed off his eyes and started taking notice of his surroundings.

She needed to act, and _fast._

"Well? How did you get your hands on such a valuable?" She heard her father urge on. She could clearly hear the impatience in his voice.

"Ah, yes, you see, I, simply found it in one of my drawers?" She faked a smile at him again and then eyed the young man who had now decided to lay down on her bed and throw the covers on top of his entire body. She let out a sigh of relief but at the same time she felt a fire burning inside of her as she realized that a stranger with dirty clothes and his boots still on had just dared to lay down in her bed.

Her father then noticed her strange behaviour and quickly turned around. He scanned the room and noticed nothing suspicious, until he spotted the opened doors of her closet.

His face instantly cringed as he walked in the direction of the closet and inspected its contents.

Lucy felt her stomach sink as she walked behind him and stopped right at the side of her bed, trying to cover up the obvious lump beneath her sheeths. She saw how her father closed the doors of the closet and then stared in her direction. Again, she saw that same look in his eyes, the look of fear. He approached her once again and surrounded her tiny body with his arms as he held her closely pressed against his body. Her father was around his 40s and was quite muscled, his hair was jet black and he had thick eyebrows. He had a small double moustache and was quite short in stature, to say she almost reached his height. His skin was as pale as a sheeth of paper and he had small bags under his eyes. Now that she really thought about it, her father hadn't really changed since the time she remembered her first memories. It seemed as though he didn't age. But Lucy always brushed this thought aside as something trivial. She didn't know any people beside her father and now that stranger after all. Perhaps this was normal. She hugged her father back, after initially being quite surprised at his sudden hug. She loved her father, of course, but he rarely showed this kind of affection towards her. He only did so when she got angry at him, but this was different. This time she wasn't angry. So why was he hugging her then?

After a short while he broke apart from her and caressed her locks again, in a protective manner.

"I will be going now. I won't be back until three days from now. I have been asked to do a job over at the city here nearby," he told her in a soft voice and let his arm fall to his side. Lucy seemed sad to hear about this fact, but on the other hand she would dare to say that she almost felt relieved to hear he would be away for so long. Perhaps she was sad to know that he always got to go outside, while she herself had never set foot on the soil she could admire from her spot in her room.

"Okay then, father. I will see you then. Good luck and take care," she tried to conceal the happiness that she felt inside of her. She loved her father, yes, but he sometimes had these kind of weird outbursts that made her feel afraid of him. So being apart from him for this long seemed almost like a dream.

She skipped over to the window and, like usual, fastened her hair around the hook. She then tilted her long and heavy hair and threw it out of the window. Her father scanned the room for one last time and made his way out, waving her one last goodbye before descending towards solid ground. Lucy watched almost with jealousy as she saw him set foot on the green grass. She saw him disappear inside of the woods before she pulled her hair up again and unhooked her hair.

_Freedom._

She skipped and jumped and danced and twirled around her room. Bringing her hands up into the air with the widest smile she could've ever imagined she would have. Plue left his hiding spot under the bed and joined her. She laughed to her heart's content.

"Puuun puuuuun!" Plue chimed in happily.

She carelessly kicked her heels off and threw herself onto her bed on her back...

"Oof!" Came the noise from underneath her. Her eyes widened.

**To be continued. **

* * *

**Oooh, what a way to end a chapter eh? Bad bad me D:  
**

**Anyways, I really really hope you enjoyed this first attempt of a chapter hahaha, though for me it seemed long but it seems as though it turned out short after all.  
**

**I will gladly receive reviews! Guys, I need some feedback to keep improving this story and hopefully I can incorporate some of your advices into the story.  
**

**Next chapter will be more like a flashback on how the heck Natsu turned out on the tower. I can't guarantee you any NaLu fluff just yet. I have a preference for slow-paced stories ^o^  
**


End file.
